


Cuddles. Just. Cuddles.

by Lehoomantrash



Series: Gift Fics for friends [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Fluff, Heya Loud, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have a problem, I spent way too much time on this, I was so tempted to be like "SURPRISE" & make this a smut fic, Might do that next actually, Other, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whats up, but i didn't, hmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehoomantrash/pseuds/Lehoomantrash
Summary: ...Huh? OH. Uh, Loud Angel & Stolas are in a polyamorous relationship... And uh, there's a storm out... Angel doesn't like storms... They do the cuddles. That's... That's basically the fic. Look, i'm starting this at like, 30 or so min to 12 in the morning leave me alone.
Relationships: Stolas & Angel Dust & Loud
Series: Gift Fics for friends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838212
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	Cuddles. Just. Cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHAT SPURRED ME TO WRITE THIS FIC??? HA HA, YOU GUESSED IT, *DISCORD.* This time, my buddy was losing his shit over Angel & Stolas cause there his favorites, & somehow that lead to a w3ird convo bout a threesome between him, Angel, & Stolas, & he died. I offered to write a fic about that, & then he said yes & died again.

Angel hated the storms. Like, I-would-rather-die-then-be-stuck-in-one level of hate. He hated how the heavy rain fucked with his fur, & how the wind would knock him off his feet. And god the **noise.** That was the worst part. How the trees would swish & thrash around, smacking into other trees, their own branches, till their branches would snap, resembling bones snapping in half. God forbid if the tree fell. Not to mention the thunder. Angel already hated them when he was alive, so now he had to deal with them in hell, where they were 10 times worse? He would practically have full on panic attacks when they happened. Which was why he was curled up in the fetal position wrapped up in blankets. He'll be okay though. He has his boyfriends to help him after all.

"Angel? Are you alright? You haven't come out of our room since the storm started. Me & Loud are worried."

Angel quickly tried to wipe the small stray tears from his cheeks that had managed to build up, & went to go open the door, only for a loud crash of thunder to hit, causing him to scream, & huddle back in the covers.

"Angel!? Are you okay?!"

Angel whimpered. Damn this stupid storm. "Dannazione... Its alright... Like I said, I can do this. I'll be oka- **BANG** -AAAHH! Nope! Not okay! I'm scared!"

"Oh dear. Alright Angie. I'm gonna go fetch Loud. Just hang in there. Deep breaths. Just like we practiced."

Stolas quickly ran downstairs to find Loud, only to find Loud already waiting at the bottom of the steps with a worried expression painted on his face.

"I heard Angel yelling. Let me guess. He's really not okay?"

Stolas sighed. "Mhm."

"I'm gonna go up there & make sure he's alright. Can you make some hot chocolate for all of us?"

"Sure hon. I can do that."

Loud smiled softly, & kissed Stolas on the cheek, before heading upstairs to comfort Angel. Poor thing was probably terrified. Loud cracked open the door slightly, & physically felt his heart break at the sight of Angel swaddled up in the blankets, on the verge of bursting into tears.

"Angel? Sweetheart? Are you alright? Do you want me to come in?"

Before Angel could even answer, another loud clash of thunder hit, causing him to whimper, & pull the covers tighter around himself.

"Hey, hey! Its alright. Its okay."

Loud stepped inside & crawled on top of the bed beside Angel. Almost instantly, Angel threw off the blankets, clung onto Loud for comfort.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I thought id be alright, but i'm not! I know its stupid, but I just got so scared, & I- I-"

"Woah woah woah! Its alright. Hey, ssshhhh. Its okay. Deep breaths Angie... In... Out... There. I got you. You'll be alright."

They sat there for maybe 20 or so min holding onto each other. Loud continued to stroke Angels hair calmingly, whispering sweet nothings to him, while Angel clung onto Loud seeking out his warmth, trying not to focus on the sound of the storm.

"Mmm~. Thanks Loud. I know its dumb, but-"

"Shhh. Its not dumb. You can't help it. There's nothing wrong with being scared."

"I know, but-"

"Worry not, my frightened loves! I have arrived with our hot chocolate!"

Loud giggled. "Oh our hero! How can we ever thank you?"

Stolas beamed, & placed the tray of hot chocolate on the bed side table, before plopping on the bed between his boyfriends, & wrapped his arms around them, nuzzling them with his cheeks. "Daaaww, its nothing! Buuut, kisses, & neck scritches would be greatly appreciated!"

Angel laughed, & lightly scratched the crook of Stolas's neck, while Loud gave sweet pepper like kisses to his cheek & neck, causing Stolas to giggle, & soak up the affection gingerly.

"Hehe. You too are so sweet. Thanks. I know that this damn fear is kinda dumb, but-"

"Hush, hush hush hush, nonsense! Me & Loud are always here to help! Don't even fret!"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Its okay."

Angel smiled softly. "Thanks. I- **BANG** -EEE. SHIT."

Loud & Stolas instinctively dove to hold onto Angel & calm him down, holding onto his shivering body, shushing him, & reassuring him that he'll be okay.

"Heh. Thanks loves. I don't know how I survived so long without you two..."

Stolas handed Angel his cup of hot chocolate, & booped him on the snoot. "We could say the same thing for you floofy boi!".

Angel smiled softly & looked down at his hot chocolate. It was made exactly how he liked it. Whip cream & mini marshmallows, with cinnamon dusted on top. The works. Angel slowly sipped it, & beamed at the taste. Stolas made the best hot cocoa. As Angel continued to drink his hot cocoa, he couldn't let his mind wander off, forgetting the storm completely. Whenever he would freak out over a storm when he was alive, Molly would drag Arackniss up to his room, & force him to help her cheer him up. And when he died, before he got with Loud & Stolas, he would call Cherri & try to distract himself. All those times. They never felt like this. Never could he fully disconnect & forget the storm. Even though he would calm down, he was still conscious of the storm being there, & would jump when lightning struck. But with Loud & Stolas, he could. He could seemingly float away. It was nice.  
What would he do without them?

"Angel? You still with us?"

Oop. How long had Angel zoned out for? Angel turned to see Loud giving him a small slightly worried small. He loved that adorable lil small.

"Yeah, you okay honey?"

Angel turned to see Stolas resting his hand on his back, rubbing it comfortingly. Angel smiled, & kissed Loud & Stolas on their cheeks, wrapping both set of arms around them, pulling them close. "I love you two."

Loud held his cheek, & blushed. Dammit Angel, why did you need to be so damn **cute???** Okay chill Loud, deep breaths. Loud rubbed at his cheek & let a small smile paint over his lips, before kissing Angel back on his cheek, & booping him on the snoot. "Heh. We love you too."

Stolas put a hand over his chest, & lightly fanned himself with the other smiling ear to ear. "Daaww! My boys are so cute & sweet! Someone call me a doctor, I think i'm coming down with a case of 'love'!"

Angel giggled, & hugged Loud & Stolas close. Before he was cursing the storm, & wishing it could just disappear, but now, he couldn't be more grateful for it. Cause now, he had his two loving boyfriends here with him to make everything better. Hmm. Maybe storms weren't actually that bad anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I should just rename this whole series to "Me feeding Loud his good ol dose of horny" XD
> 
> Also why is Stolas so hard to write for, son of a bitch.


End file.
